How Would You Like Your Tea Seto?
by Immortal-girl
Summary: Amy get a job at Mikko's and Seto comes in there every day to get his dinner. Will love come for Amy or is she just a waiteress at Mikko's forever? R&R.


How Would You Like Your Tea Seto?  
  
Immortal-girl: Well this is an Amy and Seto fanfic with some other couples in it. Marrik/Mina, Ryou/Victoria, Dearin/Serena, Chad/Raye, Joey/Lita, Yugi/Hotaru, Duke/Amara, Tristan/Michelle, Yami/Trista, Seiya/Tea, Taiki/Serenity, and Yaten/Mai. Who will go against each other and who hates each other more? Will family rip friendships appart? Will everyone be able to stay together or will it be terrorible? Read and Review.  
  
Discalimer: I don't own any of the characters except for a few of them. You will find out when you read this fanfic.  
  
Prologue  
  
After Battle City everyone was busy with their new lives. Well not everyone.... Trista is still the same old person she has always been.  
  
At Isis' House....  
  
Marrik was fighting with his Yami. They couldn't agree who would date Mina. She was so nice to him and he wanted to take her out on a date and show her what she means to him. "I WILL DATE HER AND THAT IS FINAL!" yelled Malik. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" yelled Marrik. Isis came in to the room. "Will you two please stop!" yelled Isis. "Sorry." they both said at the same time. Marrik started to leave the room. "Where are you going?!" yelled Malik. "I am going to give Mina a call. I did promiss her. So leave me be." Marrik went to his room to call Mina. He dialed her number. "Hello this is Mina I am not home right now. So leave a message maybe we could hang out sometime. And if it is you Marrik leave a nice message and I will call you back soon." "Hay Mina it's me Marrik. I wanted to know if you want to go out and see a movie so call me back." He hung up the phone. 'Dang she wasn't home. Oh well. I got to figure out why she wasn't home.'  
  
At Amy's House....  
  
"Joey I am sorry, but I am going out to get a job and that is final." said Amy. "Oh no you're not." "Oh well just put up with it." Amy went out the door. She couldn't help but laugh at what Joey had said about the job thing.   
  
She went into Mikko's Restraunt. "Hello how may I help you?" asked a red haired teenaged girl. "I am here to look for a job." "AMY! Oh my god what are you doing here?" "Victoria. I thought you were with your brother Dearin." "No he told me to get a job." "Really well I told Joey that I needed to get a job. Do you think I could get a job here?" "I don't know Amy. What do you want to do here anyway?" "Be a waiteress." "Oh ok that is what we need around here." "All right then."   
  
A few days went by and Amy was now working at Mikko's Restraunt. Seto and his younger brother was going out to eat. They decided to go to Mikko's Restraunt. "Amy TABLE SEVEN!" yelled Victoria. "I'll be out." Amy came out and went to get table sevens order. "What would you like?" "I would like the chicken fillet and iced tea."said Seto. "I'll have the same." said Mokuba. "I'll be right back." Amy came back with their food."Here you go." Amy left and didn't know who they were. Victoria went up to Amy.  
  
"Amy did you know who was at table seven?" "No, I don't know who was at table seven." "It was Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." "Really. Oh god Joey is going to kill me." "Why?" "He told me not to get a job and he don't know that I do have a job." "Well oh well. What will he do when he finds out?" "Kick me outta the house. I done it once before. So I am already use to it." she srugged. "It is only a matter of time. I will just live with you for awhile then I will go somewhere else. I won't bother anyone." "Then why did you bother with getting a job and then get kicked out of Joey's house?" "Because he is just a pain in the butt and he knows it. Oh well. I better get bakc to work before I get fired for something that I didn't do." "All right me too. See you after work." "All right. I promiss I will meet you at your house and we can hang out and that." "Yeah that sounds great. See yah." "Yeah see yah." They both went their own ways. Amy went back to table seven.  
  
"Do you need anything else?" "No thank you, but I would like the amount of money that I would have to pay." said Seto softly. "You owe $9.99" "All right here you go." He handed her the money. She went to the back room and put the money in the cash box. 'Why would the Seto Kaiba be here. Well he does have a right to come in here and that, but I wonder why?'   
  
Immortal-girl: Will Amy find out why Seto is there or will Joey find out about her job? R&R. 


End file.
